


I told you, didn't I

by GabrielLives



Series: Tumblr gifts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Human Gabriel, Reader fic - Freeform, Vampire Hunt, Vampires, im sorry, machete, this is harsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Sam, Dean, a newly human Gabriel and you go on what you assume is an easy vampire hunt. You couldn't be more wrong.





	I told you, didn't I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for @thewhiterabbit42's Disney challenge on Tumblr. And this thing was a beast to wrangle in. I had to scrap it so many times and just start over! ugh! But it came together and I'm happy with it. Now on to the next challenge. Theres so much to write!
> 
> Prompt - I'm where I'm meant to be
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry.

In retrospect, splitting up was never a good idea, even though you had no choice in the matter.

 

You'd think that after all these years, Sam and Dean would learn that when your research says the nest has five vamps, you should expect ten.

 

But they thought they could handle it. They're the Winchesters. And, yes, Gabriel no longer had the power of his Grace behind him anymore, but he knew how to wield a sword, and his heavenly training translated to a machete very nicely.

 

There was a little trepidation going into this hunt. Gabriel had thought it looked a little too easy, a little bit like they were being led to the abandoned house.

 

“I don’t like this,” he had said.

 

“Come on, Gabriel,” you chided playfully, “we got this. It’s just a couple of vamps. Nothing you and I haven’t taken care of by ourselves before.”

 

“I know, babe, but this feels...off”

 

You had placated his fears with a kiss, distracted him from his thoughts until Dean had knocked on the motel room door, complaining about how they were all going to be late if you didn’t get moving.

 

“Did you pencil us in on the vamps schedule?” Gabriel yelled back. “Give us a minute!”

 

You giggled as Gabriel pulled you into his lap as he sat on the bed, a few more heated kisses exchanged before Dean pounded even harder at the door, yelling angrily about leaving you both behind.

 

~

 

The decaying cabin was tucked into the edge of a small wooded area, far enough away from the town that no one would go poking around it. The four of you snuck up to it as quietly as you could, Sam picking the lock on the backdoor. You slipped into the dark house after Dean, but before Sam and Gabriel could cross the threshold, the vampires had sprung their trap.

 

The heavy wooden door was slammed shut, a vamp clicking the deadbolt back into place. Gabriel tried the knob, but the heavy door wouldn’t budge. He could hear vicious laughter through the wood, and Deans muffled voice yelling to run.

 

Panic set in, and Gabriel heaved his body at the door, shouting out to you and cursing at the vampires.

 

“Gabriel! We gotta move!” Sam pulled a struggling Gabriel away from the house as a group of vamps rounded the corner of the house, teeth exposed and all of them brandishing makeshift weapons. “You’re no good to her dead!” That seemed to snap Gabriel back into focus, and both men ran across the yard for the cover of the trees.

 

~

 

“So, remember when I said this was a bad idea?” Gabriel scoffed, sitting at the base of a tree and trying to catch his breath.

 

“You may have mentioned it,” Sam answered, walking over a few of the beheaded vampires and extending a hand to help Gabriel up. “But we’re not done yet.”

 

“Give me a minute, I’m not used to this yet,” Gabriel huffed out, not making a move to grab Sams hand. Instead he lifted his shirt and tried to wipe some of the blood and sweat off of his face.

 

A frightening scream rang out through the quiet, and Gabriel knew instantly that it was you. He scrambled off the ground and pushed past Sam, sprinting towards the house, the bloody machete clenched tight in his fist.

 

As he closed in on the house, Gabriel heard another scream, and a body came crashing out of the window. _Please be a vampire, please be a vampire_ repeated in Gabriel's thoughts as his legs burned with effort to reach the house. The body on the ground writhed in pain, and when he locked eyes with you, Gabriel's adrenaline spiked. He could hear his blood pumping harder, feel his lungs let out a petrified gasp, saw his vision go a little darker.

 

“Gabriel!” you screamed, terror in your voice. Gabriel didn’t think he could run any faster, but the fear laced in your cry pushed him to his human limits.

 

Three more figures leapt out of the broken window.  Gabriel watched helplessly as they descended onto your body. The agonizing scream he heard escape you had Gabriel thinking the worst, that the vamps had sank their teeth into you, draining your blood and tearing your flesh.

 

Gabriel didn’t slow down when he got close enough to you. He barreled into the pile of vampires on top of you, knocking them and himself to the ground. The first vamp didn't see Gabriel's machete come down and slice through his neck. Gabriel turned on the second vamp, who was visibly shaken by the murderous look on Gabriel's face. The vamp crawled back slowly, trying to keep Gabriel distracted while the third snuck up behind him.

 

The wet hacking sound of a machete through flesh caused Gabriel to spin quickly, Sam standing behind him out of breath and with a fresh splatter of blood on his clothes. With no acknowledgement to Sam, Gabriel turned back to the last vamp and chopped down swiftly, severing the head clean from its shoulders.

 

There was no time to revel in the victory. Gabriel instantly dropped his blade and made his way to you, shoving Sam away from your prone and shaking body.

 

“Hey baby. I’m here,” Gabriel spoke softly, reapplying the pressure to your wounds. “We’re gonna get you all fixed up, don’t you worry.” He did his best to keep his voice steady, but the quiver was undeniable.

 

“I'll get some supplies.” Sam dashed back into the house, and Gabriel took a careful stock of your injuries. There were deep gashes all over you, gushing with blood as your heart pumped. Teeth and nails had torn at you with abandon, the gore soaking into your shredded clothing. One of your arms was broken, the bone poking through the skin.

 

The worst thing was the terrible hole in your neck. It was too big, oozing with blood and muscles hanging loose. Gabriel ripped off his jacket to press it into the wound, his body trembling but not from the cold night air.

 

“You hear that, sweetheart?” Gabriel cupped your cheek as his other hand kept pressure on your neck. “Sam’s gonna be right back. He knows how to fix this.” Gabriel's face crumbled as his voice broke, but he tried to stay strong for you. “You just have to keep fighting.”

 

“Gabriel…” you gasped, trying to lift your head so you could see how bad it was.

 

“No, no no,” Gabriel gently pressed you back into the cold ground, “just keep looking at me, ok? You don't need to see.”

 

You let out a broken sigh and looked in Gabriel's eyes, tears forming and trailing down his face.

 

“Is it bad?” Your voice was a ragged whisper, the damage to your throat impeding your speech.

 

Gabriel broke then. Silent sobs shook his entire body. You could feel them as he crept closer to you, hugging your body gently as he nuzzled your cheek with his own. Through his sobbing, Gabriel focused. He dug down so deep into his own body, looking for a spark, a fragment, a speckle of his missing Grace. He reached and reached, but there was no familiar feeling of warmth, of home, flowing out from him.

 

He had never hated being human so much as he did right now.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered, “I’m sorry I can’t heal you.”

 

You could feel the pain fading now. The constant torment of your trauma had ebbed into a buzzing numbness, your vision blurred and the edges were darkening.

 

“It’s ok, Gabriel.” You felt so heavy now, you could barely keep your eyes open. “Promise me…”

 

“What, baby? Anything.”

 

“Promise me...you’ll keep going.”

 

Gabriel shook his head violently, another sob echoing through the air. “Only if you stay with me.”

 

“...don’t think I can.”

 

“Yes!” Gabriel yelled. “Yes you can! You have to try!” His voice dropped to a whisper, “I can't lose you.”

 

You looked into his eyes; the gold there seemed to have dimmed you thought. You found a last bit of strength, and raised your good arm to caress Gabriel's cheek. “I’m not lost, baby. **I’m where I’m meant to be**. In your arms.”

 

~

 

When Sam came barreling back out of the house, Dean and what few first aid supplies he could find in tow, he knew that it was too late. He found Gabriel clutching your lifeless body into his own. His tears flowing freely, wailing and cursing his father, all of heaven and the universe.


End file.
